bonesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Bikini in the Soup
The Bikini in the Soup is the fourteenth episode of the sixth season of Bones Summary Lucy, a cleaning woman, enters a house littered with wedding supplies to find a horribly decomposing body in the home tanning bed and screams. Sometime later, Hodgins and Brennan are at the scene. They examine the dripping, female body. Hodgins worries the case will cut in on Valentine's Day. She asks him if that he is suggesting that they not do their jobs properly? Booth tells the team the woman has been identified as a wedding planner. Recently single Booth doesn't want to hear about Valentine's Day either. Back at the Jeffersonian, the new, overly sharing Clark also prattles on about Valentine's Day. Camille, meanwhile, has a big date with Paul later that night. Everybody but Bones and Booth, it seems, is romantically involved. They find the victim's bones indicate a stabbing. That probably means everybody stays late. Bones apologizes to a disappointed Camille. Camille then gives the team 8 and a half hours to solve the case so she can make it to dinner. Booth and Sweets interview the dead woman's executive assistant, Darren. He is distraught to learn of his employer's death. Darren explains the victim, Wendy, was planning the Erickson wedding -- apparently a huge deal. He then begins to cry. "I loved that woman!" Darren repeats over and over. Later, Angela tries to engage Booth in a conversation about Hannah, but he doesn't want to talk about it. She then suggests he might want to hang out with another single lady in the building. Again, Booth doesn't want to talk about it. He then examines the victim's laptop. He finds a password-protected file containing a picture of bloody and bruised Wendy. "If anything happens to me, it was my husband," an accompanying message reads. Moments later, Booth tracks down her husband Greg, who works as a carriage driver -- and doesn't like the job, explaining he is a horse trainer and belongs on a ranch. Booth breaks the news of the murder and Greg recoils in shock. He denies ever laying a hand on Wendy, though the pair was separated. Greg then says the laptop message probably referred to Wendy's first husband -- a "real piece of work" killed in a bar fight last year. Greg also suggests talking to Erickson, who had recently berated Wendy for various wedding-related issues. Back at the Jeffersonian, Hodgins struggles to find a proper Valentine's Day gift for his wife. Clark tells him that Angela doesn't care about things and to just give her something that only you can give her. Booth and Bones head to the reception hall to see Erickson, who calls Wendy a "bitch" before learning she is dead. He admits he had a "heated exchange" with the victim, but denies killing her. Bones asks for a DNA sample to compare with residue left on Wendy. He says that's never ever going to happen. But Booth has a plan: Erickson's son is serving a prison sentence for insider trading. They can get a DNA swab from him as it would be similar to his father's genetic makeup. Back at the lab, Hodgins discovers flora on the victim -- an orchid blossom. Either Wendy was wearing an orchid her hair or she was smacked in the head with an orchid before being stabbed. Clark, in the meantime, has analyzed the DNA taken from Erickson's son. It is very close to the DNA found on the victim -- with one major caveat: the DNA on the body belongs to a woman. Camille draws the inevitable conclusion: the DNA belongs to Erickson's daughter, the bride, apparently the only woman in the family. So Booth and Brennan pay a visit to Raina. Bones tells her that her DNA was found under Wendy's fingernails. Raina then admits she fought with Wendy, who had samples of a much-desired orchid in her apartment. Brennan informs Booth that must be how the flower petal got into Wendy's hair. Raina says "I know I'm a bitch, but I'm not a killer bitch." At the Jeffersonian, Clark recreates the murder weapon on a computer screen. It turns out to be a sharp, cone-shaped object. Hodgins then examines materials in the stab wounds and determines the weapon is made of cast iron. Angela, meanwhile, finds another protected file on the victim's computer: a court document awarding the wedding-planning business to Darren. It states that if Wendy dies, Darren gets the entire business. Booth and Brennan head back to the wedding site to interview Darren -- and quickly spot the "bride" on the top of the cake. The bottom end of the tiny cake bride is a sharp, cone-shaped blade made of cast iron. Booth arrests Darren, who admits he was having a romantic affair with his boss. It looks like B&B have their killer. Back at the Jeffersonian, Hodgins discovers horse oil on the bride/blade: And Greg works with horses. Still, the evidence is pretty thin. Booth asks Bones if her acting has become any better. Apparently, Booth has a plan for the interrogation. In the interrogation room, Greg denies killing anybody. Brennan then begins to act, pretending to have sympathy for the man because he had to give up his dreams to drive a carriage. Brennan says to him "Then the woman that you do all of that for, she goes and gives her heart and half the business to another man!" Greg is now angry about being told this. "It's him I should have killed -- not Wendy!" he screams. Booth smiles at his partner. After Greg's accidental confession, the case is closed. The episode plays a Valentine's Day montage: Cam receiving a huge bouquet from her doctor friend, Hodgins presenting Angela with the gift of a fine-smelling mold, Clark ripping off his clothes in front of his girlfriend to reveal red boxers and, finally, Booth and Brennan meeting at the shooting range. They fire old-school machine guns aka "Tommy gun" brought by Bones. "Happy Valentine's Day massacre," she tells Booth. Cast Main Cast * Temperance Brennan - Emily Deschanel * Seeley Booth - David Boreanaz * Jack Hodgins - T.J Thyne * Angela Montenegro - Michaela Conlin * Camille Saroyan - Tamara Taylor * Lance Sweets - John Francis Daley Intern of the Week * Clark Edison - Eugene Byrd Guest Cast * Paul Lidner - Elon Gold * Darren Hargrove - Peter Paige * Greg Bovitz - Brady Smith * Raina Erickson - Leslie-Ann Huff * Warren Erickson - Kip Gilman * Nora Oldhouse - Candace Coke * Lucy Rodriguez - Carla Jimenez Featured Music * "Is This Love" - Corinne Bailey Rae * "Buckets Of Rain" - Beth Orton Notes *Brennan was asked out for Valentine's dinner by Douglas, Scott, an unnamed secret service agent from her gym, Bunsen (Bunsen Jude the Science Dude from the episode The Body and the Bounty) ''and Jean-Paul in Montréal. She was insulted that they all thought that she would still be available on Valentine's Day. *When firing the tommy guns with Dr. Brennan, Booth remarks "I made it, Ma! Top of the world!" This is a line from the movie ''White Heat. I don't know what that means N/A Quotes Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes